Enjoy the Silence
by Spoocky
Summary: Inspired by Lacuna Coil's cover of "Enjoy the silence", a short immerson in Hannibal's thoughts in the finale of 3x13, after The Great Red Dragon's death. SPOILERS. Rated T for canon-level violence (no more graphic than the scene itself).


**Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the song quoted. Hanny would have eaten me if I gained from this.**

 **I also suggest you to hear said song while reading this, to improve your experience.**

* * *

 _All I wanted  
All I needed  
Is here, in my arms  
Words are very  
Unnecessary  
They can only do harm._

This is it. The deed is done. The Great Red Dragon's dead, and took Dolarhyde with him. We slew him, me and Will, like two ancient knights. How curious must it have been, to be knights. Maybe we were.  
Maybe, in another life.

Now my world is silent, and cold. So cold, the only warmth comes from the sticky red stain that's growing on my stomach, where my blood is creating a sort of abstract painting. Oddly beautiful must it be, seeing how our body is a work of art by itself.

Then, I feel him.

Will is there, embracing me.

I sigh in relief and joy as I put my trembling arms around his back and let him press his face on my chest.  
The warmth grows and I hold him as tight as I can while my adrenaline fades away and I grow weaker as shock sets in.  
I could be dying. I know those could be my last moments but I don't care.  
It doesn't matter. Nothing matters now, except Will.

Having him here, now, fills the void I felt since Mischa's death. As my pain bleeds away, I finally feel complete.

* * *

 _Words are meaningless  
And forgettable_

I feel, more than hear, Will mutter something but I cant' bring myself to answer him.  
Or maybe I do. I don't really know, everything is so beautiful and confusing at the same time

There are so many words that I wish to say, but no one leaves my lips.  
I would tell him how much I love him, how much this means to me...but I can't.  
It's not that I'm too weak for it...what stops me is that the dam, which held the feelings in my mind palace at bay, has now been crashed by the wave of such an intense emotion.

Me and Will, embraced, our bodies joined while we bleed together.

And I understand there is no point in saying anything. There is no need. All I have to do now is melt in the warmth of this sublime moment and hold on to the most precious being in this world as I would have done with Mischa.

All those years of grief, all those years of violence and lies fade away and I feel like an innocent baby again.

Innocence, such a precious gift I shred too early. Will Graham was an innocent and I corrupted him. I turned a lamb into a lion, a killer. His soul was pure and I poisoned it. I made Dolarhyde destroy his family and take his home.

I turned him into me, into something I could understand, into something I could love.

Love. I found somet- someone to put above me. For him I scarified my freedom, my pride, my art, my dignity!  
And I'd do everything all over again. For a moment like this I would give everything and more.  
Just to feel whole again.

Mischa is gone, lost forever: we learnt the hard way how there is no escape from Death. I've almost envied, sometimes, those who believe otherwise. I will never embrace again my sweet little sister, but Will...he and I could find a better way. If we survive.

Even dying here, in his arms, seems a wonderful conclusion for this life.

* * *

I suddenly realize I'm falling...we're falling.

I can't understand way, we could have slipped, fainted or...

Or Will could have pushed me down, sacrificing himself to shield his estranged family and the world from me. In another moment I could have thought to kill him for what he had done but not now.  
Now, I don't care.

It simply doesn't matter. Nothing matters, now.

As the painful, dark and cold womb of the sea envelopes us, I let myself slip away.

I just have the time to realize that Will's body is still pressed against mine and a smile pulls my features.  
After all, we're still together. It's all that matters. I'm happy. I'm finally happy-

Then my world becomes darkness, numbness and silence.  
At the end of the story there's only silence.

 _Enjoy the silence_

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Heya, folks! Since I wrote it in the last hour, for the most, and I'm pretty knackered this days so there could be some errors of distractions even though I checked it.**

 **Let me know if you like it or not. Only, please, don't be rude or I'll have to...erm...you know what, no?**

 **Anyway, I hope you all have a lovely, black wendigoes free, day!**

 **See ya!**


End file.
